


Let Them Eat Cake

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Days, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cake, Insomnia, Shy Bucky Barnes, fluffy bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Bucky makes his way to the kitchen after a restless night only to find you eating a cake on the floor. Adorableness ensues.





	

“Y/N what are you doing?” Bucky asked, nervously. He had come into the kitchen for a glass of water to help him fall back asleep, but he certainly wasn’t expecting to find you sprawled out on the floor in front of the fridge with a cake box next to you. You scowled at him.

“Well, Buck,” you asked, stabbing the cake with your fork, “what does it look like I’m doing?” Bucky swallowed. He wasn’t good at dealing with people, and you already made him nervous. You were so confident and everyone liked you. It was intimidating even though you really weren’t an intimidating person. He could barely get two sentences out when he was around you, and that was on a normal day. This, clearly, was not normal.

“Um, it looks like you’re murdering that cake,” he finally said. His weak attempt at humor actually paid off as you cracked a smile. “My friend, that is exactly what I’m doing,” you replied, pointing your fork at him. “And do you want to know why?” you asked, stuffing another piece in your mouth. No, Bucky really didn’t want to know why. He just wanted to get his glass of water and try to get back to sleep. But he had a feeling if he said that out loud you might stab the fork in his jugular, so he just nodded weakly. You looked at his nervous expression and sighed. “I’m sorry. You’re just kind of in the cross hairs of my bad mood. It’s not important.” You bumped your head back against the fridge. “Do you need to get in here?” you asked. Bucky nodded and you scooted over in front of the cabinet.

Bucky grabbed his glass and filled it with water from the pitcher inside the fridge. He was going to head back to bed, but he noticed your scowl was replaced with a look of sadness. Bucky didn’t like seeing you like this. It was so uncharacteristic, so un-Y/N. He made a quick decision to grab a fork out of the drawer and slide down next to you. Hey, he’s got to improve his people skills at some point, right? “Mind if I join?” he asked, quietly. You shook your head shyly and slid the box so it was between the two of you. Bucky grabbed a piece of cake and shoved it in his mouth.

“Holy cow, this is amazing!” Bucky exclaimed with a full mouth. You couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. The cake was vanilla with colorful sprinkles on the inside. Soft and moist, it nearly melted in Bucky’s mouth. And the icing! Bucky couldn’t get over how creamy and sweet it was. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep after a sugar rush, but somehow, he didn’t seem to mind anymore. You giggled again and he couldn’t help but smile. Yeah, he definitely didn’t regret his decision to stay anymore. He shoveled more cake in his mouth and drank some water.

“So why are you eating a cake at 1am?” he finally asked. You sighed and ate another piece of cake. “Today was just kind of a crappy day. And for some reason I thought eating a cake would fix it.” Bucky nodded his head thoughtfully. “Did it work?” he asked, taking another bite. You smiled and swiped some of the icing off the top of the cake. Before Bucky knew what was happening, you wiped it on the tip of his nose. “Yeah,” you replied, giggling, “this is totally helping.” Bucky tried using his tongue to lick the icing off his nose but got nowhere. That was when you really started to laugh. It was infectious and soon, Bucky gave up on glaring at you and joined in.

“So what were you doing down here so late?” you asked. Bucky shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep. I figured a glass of water would help.” You shook your head. “And here I am giving you sugar. I’m such a bad influence.” Bucky chuckled. “Nah, Y/N, you’re not so bad.” You tilted your head thoughtfully. “You know, Bucky, I think this the most you’ve talked to me. It’s nice. I mean, I’m sorry you couldn’t sleep, but I’m not sorry you asked to stay.” You sat in silence for a few minutes. “You know what we should do?” Bucky shook his head. “We should go to the movie room and see what ridiculous infomercials are on.” Bucky stared at you with a confused look on his face. “Oh my gosh!” you gasped. “Do you know what infomercials are?” Bucky’s reddening face gave you your answer. You stood up and pulled him with you. “C’mon, let’s go! You’re in for an education.” You started walking to the movie room when Bucky paused. “Wait, Y/N, what about the mess? Tony’s going to be pissed.” You shrugged your shoulders and gave him a devilish grin. “Eh, let him eat cake.”


End file.
